Forever
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: They said to make her yours forever; I'm working on the forever part. L/J


"They said to make her yours forever; I'm working on the forever part." A James/Lily fic

* * *

**James' POV**

I woke up suddenly, with a jolt. I don't remember exactly what I was dreaming about but I knew it wasn't pleasant. A warm body rolls over next to me and I glance over at the beautiful Lily Evans. And suddenly I forget that I was even ever dreaming.

Her brilliant auburn hair was damp with sweat and sexily messed up and she was dressed in absolutely nothing with only my sheets covering her lovely curvaceous body; a body that had been mine not too long ago. I smirked to myself, remembering last night.

Lily and I had been together for almost two years (since our 7th and final year at Hogwarts) and nothing had really changed. We fought and bickered frequently but we always seemed to make up in the best of ways. And damn, she was still just as sexy as when I first got together with her. Just looking at her gave me a hard on, especially now while she's in my bed looking delicious.

Lily moans in her sleep and snuggles closer to my body as if reading my mind. Merlin, she's dangerous. Even the way she moans turns me on. Hell, she's not even conscious and I want her! I ponder this thought as I try to maneuver my arm out from under her without waking her up because it' s falling asleep.

Unfortunately, my mission was unsuccessful as Lily moans again and mumbles "Bloody hell, James what sodding time is it?!?"

Whoops. I look at the clock close to the bed. ''Um… 4:30?"

She groans but still doesn't open her eyes. "Damn! My shift starts in an hour and a half!"

Lily is a Healer at St. Mungo's. She's bloody brilliant too. She's so kind and lovely to everyone that people often request her as their Healer. Plus she looks bloody marvelous in her Healer robes with her long, beautiful hair in a plait…which makes me want to take that hair right out of its plait and run my fingers through it… Right, James you need to stop thinking about it!

I'm brought back to my reality as Lily kisses my bare chest. Her eyes are still closed but I know that she will soon leave me to get ready for work.

"What if I called in sick to work today?" Lily asks me hopefully.

"As intriguing as a sick days sounds; I know that Mungo's would miss their most prized Healer."

She makes a face. "Oh stop James; you're the only one who thinks that I'm Mungo's' _most prized healer_." She says the latter part with sarcasm.

I peck her on the lips. "That's because you are amazing."

Damn, if Sirius were here he would be telling me how soft I'm getting and calling me whipped. But seeing as he's not here and I'm the one getting some and he's not…

She kisses me back deeply which of course leads to a whole make out session. Our tongues explore each other's mouths; not for the first time. And suddenly a thought randomly pops in my head. What if we were married? We could go on a glorious honeymoon and have glorious sex all day long for days on end. Well, maybe we could stop to eat…

"Marry me" I groan into her mouth.

Immediately, she stops kissing me and her piercing emerald eyes bore into my own hazel ones.

"Are you serious?" she asks incredulously.

"Completely, I love you, you love me. We could go on a honeymoon." I kiss her bare shoulder.

Her eyes close again and she moans softly. "Merlin, that sounds nice."

I move my mouth to her neck and begin kissing her succulently.

"I was thinking the Caribbean? Or maybe Spain since you know how to speak Spanish?"

Her eyes flash open and she kisses me vigorously. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!!"

I look at her to make sure she hasn't gone completely crazy. Then, I quickly understand what she means. I eye her critically, and then slide off the bed. She looks at me, confused, hurt even before he realizes what I'm doing.

I get down on one knee. "Lily Elizabeth Evans, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

I wait with bated breath for her answer. I didn't have to wait long, she didn't even consider it.

"YES!! YES YES YES YES YES!! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she screams.

I whoop out of pure joy, jump up from my position and ran towards the bed.

"Well, then Mrs. Lily Potter, we'll just have to make our wedding happen, won't we?" and I realize how much I love calling her that; Mrs. Lily Potter.

"Mrs. Lily Potter" she says quietly with a smile on her face, her mesmerizing green eyes filled with joy. "I think I like the sound of that."

I growl at her playfully, "You better _love _the sound of that!" I declare.

I take her in my arms and kiss her repeatedly all over. I kiss her forehead, her nose, and her cheeks, behind her ears, her neck, her shoulders, and finally, her lips.

Someone was telling me that I should make her mine forever. Now I had.

* * *

**A/N: This was just something that came to me while I was fighting off boredom. It's just a one shot unless people want me to make it longer. This is MAJOR FLUFF I know but....well....ok I don't have an excuse it's majorly fluffy and I know that reading it in the future I will want to vomit. The rating is T but if you guys think that it should be M please tell m so! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**~wwccd**


End file.
